


They are right, you are cute

by RosaPeach



Series: The Tales of Barnaby Lee and his Oblivious Girlfriend [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaPeach/pseuds/RosaPeach
Summary: *Originally posted on Tumblr*Request: So, please excuse me if you don’t really take prompts but imagine: pre becoming friends Barnaby end up crushing on oblivious femMC because someone pointed out how cute she was and the idiot is a little weak to suggestion.A/N: I have used some of the dialogue that is used in the game, especially in the beginning, because that way it would somewhat follow the canon of befriending Barnaby. I hope you will enjoy it.Pairing: fem!reader x Barnaby Lee





	They are right, you are cute

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally posted on Tumblr*
> 
> Request: So, please excuse me if you don’t really take prompts but imagine: pre becoming friends Barnaby end up crushing on oblivious femMC because someone pointed out how cute she was and the idiot is a little weak to suggestion.
> 
> A/N: I have used some of the dialogue that is used in the game, especially in the beginning, because that way it would somewhat follow the canon of befriending Barnaby. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Pairing: fem!reader x Barnaby Lee

“If you mess with Merula, I’ll vanish all the bones in your body.” Barnaby said seriously.

You raised an eyebrow. “Why are you friends with her? She’s terrible to everyone.” You couldn't understand why he would even consider being friends with her. She always seemed to insult people and she was looking down on everyone. You just couldn’t stand that kind of behaviour. 

“If what’s inside the vaults will make me stronger, then I want it.” He gave you a serious look. “Merula is the most **cunning **witch in Hogwarts. The only way I will ever get into the vaults is to do exactly what she says.” He told you. 

You rolled your eyes. That just sounded like something Merula would say. “Is that what she told you?”

“Yeah.” He said without giving it a second thought.

You shook your head, wondering what he was even thinking. “Did you ever think she **might **be lying to manipulate you?”

He looked a little taken aback, thinking about your words for a moment. “Don’t try to make me think, _Y/L/N.._.” He said angrily, before he walked away. 

You watched him walk away and shook your head again.

“What a strange boy.” You mumbled. 

“Barnaby is one of the strongest wizards in our year, but he’s thicker than a troll.” Rowan said. 

“Even a troll would know to never trust Merula. We’d better get going to our next class…” What a peculiar boy. If you could peek in his mind, you probably wanted to know what his reason was for siding with Merula. 

You didn’t need to see it twice to see Merula was basically commanding Barnaby and Ismelda around. Although, Ismelda seemed to be crazy enough to actually think Merula is an amazing person. She always seemed to be into the dark things. Perhaps the Dark Arts just fascinated her? If so, probably a bit too much. You couldn’t really judge her, because you didn’t really know her. Besides it would be wrong to do, after all you hate being judged by others because Jacob. Barnaby might be able to see through Merula with a little help… Just maybe. Perhaps having a friend in Slytherin could help you out with the Cursed Vaults. Didn’t Rowan just say Barnaby is one of the strongest wizards in your year?

* * *

Well, becoming friends with Barnaby was definitely harder than you thought after the Dungbomb Tulip and you set off to face Merula without Barnaby and Ismelda around. After you told him you him you wanted his help he smiled. 

“I like you, _Y/N_.” He began. 

“Great!” You said with a smile. 

“We should fight.”

You were baffled by that. “What?” You asked, wondering if you heard him right. 

“I need to prove I’m tough enough to help you and you need to prove you are tough enough to be my new partner.” He explained. “Meet me on the Training Grounds. If you beat me I’ll ditch Merula, and help you enter the next vault…” He said. 

You hesitated a little, but eventually agreed. If that’s the way to befriend Barnaby and have another person to help you enter the next vault then you would do it. Besides, you have duelled with Merula before, how much stronger would Barnaby be?

* * *

Well, he was definitely a lot stronger than you thought. Rowan wasn’t kidding when she told you he was one of the strongest wizards in your year. You barely won the duel. Was he alright? 

“I always thought you had to be mean to hurt someone that badly.” He said, rubbing his shoulders a bit.

“Are you all right?” You asked him. 

“I’m fine. A few of us Slytherins start every day by hurting each other. They say it gets you in the right mindset.” He told you. 

“That sounds awful.” You said, grimacing a bit at the idea. 

He shrugged, like he didn't seem to mind it. 

“Anyways, you are certainly tough, Barnaby. Will you help me get into the next Cursed Vault?” You asked him. 

“As long as we can celebrate our new partnership with a Butterbeer.” He said with a grin.

“Of course.” You told him with a smile. “I will see you later then.” You said before you walked off.

Barnaby smiled when he walked back into the Slytherin Common room, sitting down close to the fireplace. He blinked when he heard your name being used by someone. He raised an eyebrow and began listening to the conversation. There were three guys who were talking about you. 

“You have got to admit, _Y/L/N_ is pretty cute.” One of them said. 

“I know right? A pretty face and her personality isn’t that bad either.” Another one said. 

“Besides the fact she is looking for the Cursed Vaults with her friends, she isn’t a bad person at all. Maybe a little mad, but what do you expect? Her brother is missing and he went mad when he looked for the Cursed Vaults. Maybe he just rubbed it off a little.” The third guy said. 

“Isn’t there a saying that only the best people are crazy?” The first guy said amused. “Besides, just think about what kind of bombshell she would be when she gets older? I mean she is just in her third year. She could become even prettier.”

“I haven’t even thought about that.” The second guy said. 

“Maybe one of us should ask her out.” The third guy said.

Barnaby began thinking about you. They were right, you really looked pretty… Also, you seemed to be genuinely nice to him. Sure, they might be right you were a little mad, but he surely could see you were pretty amazing as well. Not everyone could say they beat him in a duel after all. Yeah, you were definitely cute, Barnaby could see that clearly as day. 

Barnaby snapped awake when one of those guys said his name. 

“Is it true you asked _Y/L/N_ to drink a Butterbeer with you?” The first guy said. 

“Yeah, I did.” Barnaby said. 

“You are so lucky she said yes, man.” The second guy said. 

“You get to go on a date with a cute girl.” The third guy said. 

Wait, a date? Barnaby didn’t even know it was a date. “I’m just going to drink a Butterbeer with her, nothing more.” 

“With a very cute girl. Not many people can say that.” The first guy said. 

“Well, unless they have been drinking Butterbeer with Penny Haywood.” The second guy said. 

“Yeah, Penny Haywood is pretty cute as well. The same level as _Y/L/N_.” The third guy said amused. "Admit it, Lee. You are a lucky guy."

If Barnaby wasn’t thinking about you before those guys talked about you, then he would definitely be thinking about you now. It was like he was seeing you in a different light. The way those guys talked about you made him realize how cute you were. He definitely became more nervous to drink Butterbeer with you. Those guys thought he had asked you out on a date. 

Perhaps it was a date? Wasn’t dating something else? He shook his head. No, this was just a friendly celebration of new partnership. He just looked forward to see you again. He wondered if he could get to know you a bit more than he did now. Besides the fact you seemed to be genuinely nice to him, you still were a bit of a mystery. He kind of listened to the rumours about you and they definitely didn’t seem to describe you that well.

* * *

Barnaby waited for you to arrive at the Three Broomsticks. Once you arrived he felt a little nervous, but he managed to mask his nerves pretty well. 

You gave him a smile and walked over to where he was sitting. 

“Have a seat. After a good duel, I always like a Butterbeer. They say it heals bruises and broken bones.” He told you. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Who says that?”

He seemed to be thinking and then he shrugged. “I can’t remember. I’m sure someone probably said that.” 

“Interesting…” You said, wondering where he could have heard something like that. “Well, I do agree it is nice to have a Butterbeer after a duel.” You gave him a smile. “Anyways, could I ask you a few things?” 

“Go ahead.” He kept his eyes on you.

“How did you become friends with Merula?” 

“We have a lot in common, both our parents were Death Eaters.” 

“Really?” You asked. You did know Merula’s parents were Death Eaters, but you haven’t heard about other students who have Death Eaters as parents. 

“Why are you surprised? Everyone knows Slytherins have the most interesting childhoods.” He said. 

“I suppose so.” Perhaps you shouldn't have been too surprised, but you were certain not everyone would be too different from each other, even if you were sorted into different Houses. There would always be some similarities, right?

The two of you began talking and you have learnt a lot about Barnaby’s life. He even told you he has seen _He Who Must Not Be Named_. You might know more about him, but still felt like you were a mystery. Still, he could tell you were really nice to him and you actually seemed to listen to him. Merula never listened to him, at least not very often. Maybe she did in the beginning, but maybe she was trying to manipulate him like you said. 

“If you don’t mind, _Y/N_. Could you also tell about yourself?” He asked. 

You blinked. “Oh, sure. What do want to know?”

“What was your childhood like?”

“It was pretty nice when Jacob was around. Things kind of changed when he began looking for the Cursed Vaults. He was really obsessed with finding them. It didn’t really help that our parents didn’t believe him. My parents were really strict, you know? My mom doesn’t want me to use magic outside school. She says I have to be off age to legally use magic. She also doesn’t want to risk the chance of muggles seeing us do magic.” You told him.

“Sounds like your mom is trying to follow the rules.” Barnaby said. 

You nodded. “My mom listens a lot to what Ministry says. The rules are made to keep you safe, that what she would say. My dad agrees, so Jacob and I would have to follow the rules. Once Jacob broke some rules they have become more protective I guess.” You told him and then you sighed. “Things haven’t been the same without Jacob around. My parents only have me to look after, so they tend to be even stricter with me. That doesn’t really work for me though.”

“I see.” He said and then he thought for a moment. “What do you think what happened to your brother. There are a lot of rumours about that.” 

“Too many rumours.” You said, shaking your head. “Really, I don’t know what happened, but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have joined _You Know Who_’s side. He just couldn’t have. Even if he became mad, he wouldn’t have done such a thing.” You wish you would know more about Jacob, but you still hadn't figured out much about his whereabouts. 

“Look, I suppose people do see me as mad as my brother, but I can assure you I’m not that bad.” You told him with a grin. “I mean, I just an average student who happens to look for the Cursed Vaults. I just want to find my brother and I think the vaults could help me find him.” 

“Well, whatever is in the vaults I hope you will be able to find your brother.” Barnaby said, slowly understanding your reasons to find the Cursed Vaults. 

“Thanks.” You began smiling more. 

Barnaby seemed to be amazed by your smile. He was sure he was starting to like you even more. You were definitely cute, he was sure of that.

* * *

After the third year finished, Barnaby was sure he had fallen for you. He would catch himself staring at you sometimes and seeing you smile made him smile as well. The two of you became great friends and he thought that was making it even harder to like you more than a friend. He might be tough, but he wasn’t just going to tell you how much he liked you. No, he needed think this through for once. Besides you didn’t seem to notice how much he liked you. So, he decided he would try to find ways to show you how much he liked you during your fourth year.

Some of your friends had noticed Barnaby staring at you and then grinned. 

“Hey Barnaby, may I ask you a question?” Penny asked. 

“Sure.” He said. 

“Why were you staring at _Y/N_?” She asked. 

“What? Me, staring at _Y/N_? I wasn’t staring.” His face was getting slightly flushed.

“It is pretty easy to see you aren’t being honest now. We won’t tell her.” She gave him a smile, not wanting to fluster him.

“It became kind of obvious you liked _Y/N_ when you jumped in front of her, remember? When Ismelda tried to hex _Y/N_ behind her back.” Rowan said. 

“Was it that obvious?” He asked, blinking a bit.

“I think only to us. _Y/N_ doesn’t seem to notice it.” Rowan said honestly. 

“I think _Y/N_ is focused on finding the next vault.” Ben said, thinking a bit about it.

“It might be easier if you just tell us who R is, Ben.” Rowan said. 

“I told you, I don’t know who R is.” Ben said, frowning a bit. 

“Didn’t _Y/N_ tell us to trust Ben? If _Y/N_ trust him I trust him. Besides, Ben is a nice guy.” Barnaby said, raising an eyebrow at Rowan.

“Thanks Barnaby.” Ben said. “At least some people still trust me.” He was frowning a little when he looked towards Rowan.

“Guys, we weren’t even talking about this R.” Penny said, frowning a little. “We were talking about Barnaby’s crush on _Y/N_.” 

“Sorry Penny…” Rowan muttered. 

“Yeah, sorry…” Ben said quickly. 

Penny smiled again. “Good. Now, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell _Y/N_ you like her?”

“I want to, but I’m not sure if I should.” Barnaby said. 

Penny blinked. “Why not?” She was honestly surprised. Why wouldn't he want to tell you? It was obvious you needed a direct approach at the moment. You didn't really seem to notice hints that didn't have anything to do with the Cursed Vaults.

“Well, I kind of wanted to, but then we became really close friends… Does that make it all right to just tell her I like her more than a friend?” He asked, feeling a bit worried. He didn't want to lose you as a friend, because he had a crush on you. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask me that yourself?”

Barnaby jumped when he saw you were suddenly standing near the table. You blinked, confused by what you just heard. Maybe you misheard him? No, you were certain you didn't mishear him. Still, he had a crush on you and you didn't know?

“Could we talk?” You asked Barnaby. “Alone?” You quickly added, when you glanced at your friends for a moment.

He nodded and then he followed you out of the Great Hall. Once you were somewhere a little quieter you looked at him. 

“What were you just talking about…?” You asked him. 

“I’m pretty sure you already heard me.” He muttered. 

“Well, yeah, but I want to hear it from you.” You said honestly. 

“Fine…” He grumbled. “I like you, I like you more than just friends.” He could tell his face was turning red. You weren't sure if you have ever seen him blushing like that before.

“Since when?” 

“Well, I think somewhere around the end of last year.” He said, rubbing the back of neck a bit. “I kind of thought you were cute before, but it seemed like it turned into a crush when I knew you a lot better.”

“I didn’t know you had a crush on me.” You said honestly. 

“The others said I was obvious.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Oh gosh… I’m so sorry. I just have been so busy with the Cursed Vaults that I just don’t see those things. Rowan already told me about how oblivious I am when I’m busy with the Cursed Vaults.” You said, grinning sheepishly as well.

“This might sound stupid, but I didn’t realise how cute you were until some guys told me how cute you are. I just began thinking about you and then I just couldn’t stop thinking about what they were saying. It all seemed to be true!” Barnaby said, blushing more when he told you about why he began thinking you were cute. 

You giggled. Barnaby sure was cute when he told you about this. “Are you sure you like me more than a friend?”

“Yes! I’m really sure about that! I fell for you when I got to know you. Really, I did not fall for you because I heard some people saying you were cute.” He said quickly. The poor boy was embarrassed. 

You grinned and then you tiptoed. You gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

He was surprised when you did that, staring at you with wide eyes. 

“What? Just because I didn’t know you liked me doesn’t mean I don’t like you more than just friends.” You just grinned at him.

“Wait, what?” Barnaby said confused. 

“Well… You know you are on my mind quite often when I don’t think about the Cursed Vaults.” You said honestly. “I’m probably a little mad, but if you truly like me than you won’t mind that, ri-!” 

He cut you off by giving you a kiss. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. Once you two pulled back you looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I don’t think you are mad.” He told you. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, and if someone tells you that I will personally punch that someone in the face.” He said seriously. 

“Really Barnaby, you shouldn’t do that.” Maybe you would have to worry he would do something like that...

“I know, but I would still do it if they hurt you.” 

You chuckled and then you shook your head. “Let’s not worry about people calling me mad, shall we?” You said with a smile before you slowly let go of him, stepping away a little. You held out your hand, hoping he would hold it. He seemed to understand what you wanted him to do and he took your hand, squeezing it lightly.

You never have thought you would start dating Barnaby when you first met him, but the strange boy definitely captured your heart after a while. Perhaps you would have noticed his signs if you weren’t so busy with the Cursed Vaults. Then again, the way you have found out about his crush on you was pretty cute. He might have thought you were cute, but that didn’t mean you didn’t think he was cute. You wondered what kind of new experiences and challenges you will face now. Whatever happens, you were ready for it.


End file.
